Mario Kart: Off Road!
Mario Kart: Off Road! 'is an upcoming installment in the ''Mario Kart ''series, along with being the final ''Super Mario ''title produced by GalaxySoft Inc. It features new off-road sections, new racers, and amazing HD graphics. ''Mario Kart: Off Road! is the second game in the series to feature DLC, and the game is set for release on November 4, 2017 for the Nintendo Wii U. Gameplay Standard Gameplay The gameplay of any normal race is similar to that of the previous Mario Kart ''titles; 12 racers (including the player) race through race tracks while trying to get in 1st place. Hang-gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity sections all return, along with a new Off-Road feature. Off-Roading allows players to go faster while off-road no matter what vehicle combination they have. However, to activate one of these sections, players must drive over a mud-colored panel that turns their tires into a bulkier version of said tires. This feature does have some disadvantages, though. Small/Feather characters will be slower by a bit during these sections, Medium characters lose about a medium amount of speed, and Cruiser/Heavy characters will lose lots of speed during the transition from road to Off-Road. Battle Gameplay Battle Mode returns once again in this installment with Balloon Battle and Coin Runners returning. There is a brand new battle mode called "Enemy Knockout" where players must elimenate the opposing team's enemies (Koopas , Goombas , Monty Moles , etc.) before time runs out. The team with the most enemies vanquished wins. Enemies are spawned in by collecting them from Item Boxes at the start of the match; some are rarer than others. Track Customization/Mario Kart TV ''Mario Kart: Off Road! ''introduces track customization into the series, allowing players to make their own custom tracks that can be shared online or on Miiverse. The customization options are below, and some must be unlocked using coins. Track Customization Options Track Types *'Circuit: A simple speedway-like course that houses visitors to each race. It usually doesn't many obstacles and is already unlocked. *'Stadium': Fans of real-world racing can always look forward to this track type. It's already unlocked. *'Beach': *'Ice': *'City': Weave your way through a bustling metropolis...if you choose this track type. It is unlocked for 100 coins. *'Castle': The final world arrives and you're ready. This track type is unlocked by grabbing 5000 coins, making it one of the harder track types to get. *'Desert': *'Space': *'Mountain': *'Jungle': Track Features/Obstacles *'Coin': An item that can be collected to unlock vehicle parts and to gain a speed boost. It's already unlocked. *'Item Box': Need a Blue Shell or Super Horn to get ahead in the race? Grab one of these and you'll get a random item. These are already unlocked. *'Finish/Start Line': Get ready to race and finish it! This beautiful line is already unlocked. *'Section Start Line': Want a segmented track? Use this three times. It's already unlocked. *'Bottomless Pit': *'Pipe Tunnel': *'Bouncy Mushroom': *'Green Mushroom': *'Tree': *'Hill': *'Billboard': *'Trick Ramp': You can do tricks off of these to gain a speed boost. They are already unlocked. *'Glider Ramp': *'Glider Blue Mushroom': *'Anti-Gravity Pad': *'Off-Road Panel': *'Goomba': Goombas are the simplest enemies in the Mario series, but they act as speed bumps here. They're already unlocked. *'Monty Mole': *'Wiggler': *'Fire Snake' Road Types *'Asphalt': *'Sand': *'Grass': *'Cloud': *'Wood': *'Candy': Fulfill your childhood dreams as you race across a strip of candy track. This sweet treat is unlocked by collecting 2500 coins. Characters Racers There are 34 racers in Mario Kart: Off Road!, which includes Fawful, a Sprixie Princess and Dixie Kong added to the roster as well as the Koopalings returning. Default Racers MK8MarioIcon.png|Mario - Medium MK8LuigiIcon.png|Luigi - Medium MK8PeachIcon.png|Peach - Medium MK8DaisyIcon.png|Daisy - Medium MK8YoshiIcon.png|Yoshi - Medium MK8ToadIcon.png|Toad - Feather MK8KoopaTroopaIcon.png|Koopa Troopa - Light White Shy Guy Icon MGGT.png|Shy Guy - Light (Can change colors) MK8BabyMarioIcon.png|Baby Mario - Feather MK8BabyLuigiIcon.png|Baby Luigi - Light Fire Baby Peach Icon MGGT.png|Baby Peach - Light MK8BabyDaisyIcon.png|Baby Daisy - Feather MK8BowserIcon.png|Bowser - Heavy MK8DKongIcon.png|Donkey Kong - Heavy MK8WarioIcon.png|Wario - Cruiser MK8WaluigiIcon.png|Waluigi - Cruiser Unlockable Racers DixieKong1-CSS2-MSS-0.png|Dixie Kong - Light New Driver MK8 Toadette Icon.png|Toadette - Light MK8 DryBones Icon.png|Dry Bones - Light MK8 Lakitu Icon.png|Lakitu - Light MK8 Lemmy Icon.png|Lemmy - Light MK8 Larry Icon.png|Larry - Light MK8 Wendy Icon.png|Wendy - Light MK8 Fawful Icon.png|Fawful - Medium New Driver MK8 Ludwig Icon.png|Ludwig - Medium MK8 Iggy Icon.png|Iggy - Medium MK8 DiddyKong Icon.png|Diddy Kong - Medium BirdoIconMKF.png|Birdo - Medium MetalMarioIcon-MK7.png|Metal Mario - Heavy MK8 Roy Icon.png|Roy - Heavy MK8 Morton Icon.png|Morton - Heavy Mii logo blue h.jpg|Mii - Any weight class GreenSprixiePrincess.jpg|Sprixie Princess - Light New Driver Items All Mario Kart games feature items, and Mario Kart: Off Road! ''is no exception. Classic items return, including the Super Horn and Mushroom, but there are three new items; the Double Cherry, the P-Balloon, and the Hammer Suit. New Items Courses 32 tracks are in the game, consisting of 16 nitro tracks and 16 retro tracks. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Original courses designed specifically for Battle Mode return after their absence in ''Mario Kart 8. Several older battle courses also return, including Mario Kart: Super Circuit's Battle Course 2. The asterick indicates that a course is unlockable. Unlock Criteria (Battle Mode) Downloadable Content Mario Kart: Off Road! ''is the second game in the series to feature DLC (the first being ''Mario Kart 8). You can find all of the downloadable content here. Vehicle Parts Karts, bikes, and ATVs all return from previous Mario Kart installments. Along with being able to customize their vehicles with tires and gliders, players can now add decals to their vehicle. The Standard Kart, Speedstar, and the Warp OR are avaliable from the start for kart bodies. *An asterisk next to a body/tire's icon indicates that it is unlockable. *Bold text means that it is avaliable from the start. Karts Bikes ATVs Decals Trivia *Professor E. Gadd was planned to be in the game, but was scrapped. The same thing happened during Mario Kart DS's development. He did appear in a GalaxySoft Inc. Mario Kart ''game which was ''Mario Kart: Burning Drift. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games